Declaração
by Liz Eden
Summary: Um what-if sobre o dia em que Youta e Moemi cabularam aula para procurarem por um presente de aniversário para o Takashi. E se Youta tivesse decidido se declarar a Moemi, como ela reagiria?


**Disclaimer:**_ Video Girl Ai_, suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação de Masakazu Katsura. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor e à Shonen Jump. Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isto.

Era o aniversário de Takashi e Moemi havia tricotado para ele um cachecol, com todo o seu coração. Mas à primeira vista, aquele parecia ser um presente bem antiquado para um homem como ele... Será que ele iria gostar?

Estava muito indecisa, mas já sabia o que fazer: iria pedir o conselho de Youta! Ele estava sendo tão legal ajudando-a, ouvindo os problemas dela... Se não fosse por ele, certamente já teria desistido de tentar conquistar Niimai-kun.

No dia seguinte, no Colégio Particular Kandai, Moemi seguiu para o anfiteatro. Takashi estava tocando violoncelo com a banda e queria entregar seu presente, porém o local estava cercado pelas outras admiradoras dele. Youta também estava lá e ao encontrar Moemi um pouco mais afastada, se aproximou.

- Ele está fazendo sucesso como sempre.

- Realmente.

- É incrível. Todas elas estão esperando para lhe dar presentes de aniversário.

- E quanto ao seu?

- Aquela multidão é um pouco intimidadora! – Moemi admitiu – Sou muito medrosa. Tenho medo de dizer a ele como realmente me sinto, então eu fujo.

Olhando para dentro de si, Youta não pôde deixar de pensar que ela era como ele... A única diferença é que ele sabia que confessar seus sentimentos a ela seria inútil.

- Você não acha... – ela começou, sem sequer imaginar o que se passava na mente dele – Que no momento em que eu entregar esse cachecol a ele, irá descobrir sobre o que eu sinto?

- Talvez um presente mais casual seja melhor. Eu te disse isso ontem à noite. Você dedicou tanto trabalho e tempo fazendo isso...

- Mas... – ela começou a sentir medo. Não querendo que ela sofresse, Youta teve uma ideia:

- Tudo bem! Vamos sair e comprar alguma coisa!

- O quê?... Mas estamos em horário de aula...

"_Eu estraguei tudo? Pensei que se saíssemos para fazer compras seria uma boa ideia... Ah, droga!... Eu tinha me esquecido sobre o porta-retrato quebrado com a foto dela! Era um mau sinal! Ela irá me odiar agora!..."_

O pobre Youta já imaginava uma Moemi com raiva e xingando-o pela infeliz sugestão: _"Só vagabundos cabulam aula! Eu te desprezo!"_

- Youta...

"_Lá vem o xingo... 'Eu te desprezo!'" _– S-sim?

- Vamos nessa! – ela concordou com aquele sorriso meigo que ele tanto amava. Mas sem dúvida o sorriso dela não foi mais sincero do que o que surgiu no rosto dele.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pouco depois os dois já se encontravam fora dos muros da escola, correndo juntos e felizes com essa furtiva sensação de liberdade. Sorrindo como nunca, Youta pensava: _"Oh, cara!... Até que o porta-retrato quebrado... Não era nada de mais!"_

No caminho havia um pequeno posto policial, onde um oficial cochilava tranquilamente. Passando por lá em passos leves, Moemi o segurava pela mão: - O que vai acontecer se o policial nos pegar?

- Não acorde, Sr. Policial!

"_Então, estou fazendo compras com a Moemi! Que sonho!"_ – Vamos atravessar aquela ponte!

- É bem emocionante, não é?

"_Com a Moemi, um shopping comum... É mais um parque de diversões."_

Os dois passaram em frente a uma banca onde se vendiam gatinhos de pelúcia. Correndo os olhos por eles, Youta concluiu que era o tipo de coisa que ela gostava. E ele a conhecia mesmo, pois logo que os viu, Moemi se agarrou ao braço direito dele, exclamando: - Aai, que fofinho!

Como se pequenos choques elétricos percorressem seu braço, ele podia sentir o seio da moça que estava encostado nele. Um vórtice de sentimentos começou a se apossar dele, dentro os quais havia o seu próprio amor e também seu desejo por ela. Youta fazia um enorme esforço para controlar seus instintos humanos, quando a ouviu dizer: - Youta...

- O... O qu-ê?

- Você confessou seus sentimentos àquela garota que você gosta?

"_Àquela garota que eu gosto? Mas é você!"_ – É claro que não!

- Então você é medroso como eu?

As batidas do coração dele foram se acelerando cada vez mais.

- Você deveria dizer a ela. Tenho certeza de que ela não irá se importar!... Você é um amor. Ela seria louca se não saísse com você. – e apertando o gatinho contra o próprio rosto, sorriu um daqueles sorrisos lindos, que não se esquecem facilmente. O coração dele se enterneceu, enquanto pensava: _"Ela é uma gracinha!... Olhe para ela! Não pode estar mentindo! Isso quer dizer que se eu disser como me sinto, ela sairá comigo?"_

- Você tem que ser um exemplo para mim! – e apertou o gatinho de pelúcia contra o rosto surpreso dele.

"_Se eu for um exemplo, estarei confessando meu amor por você!"_

Logo as palavras de Ai-chan voltaram à mente dele: _"Ela tem ligado toda noite. Você deveria dizer que gosta dela de uma vez."_

"_Confesse seu amor agora!"_

- Mo...

- É muito lindinho, mas tenho certeza que Niimai não irá gostar. – e se abaixando um pouco, ela devolveu o gatinho à banca. – Vamos à outra loja.

"_Qual é o sentido de eu me confessar? Ela só pensa no Takashi. No momento em que Moemi se declarar para ele, nós nunca mais poderemos fazer compras como hoje. Não serei eu lá, será ele."_ - concluiu, vendo a imagem de seu melhor amigo ao lado dela, com a mão cercando seu ombro. Uma forte pontada de tristeza veio ao seu coração – _"Não posso suportar isso! Só de imaginá-la com outra pessoa... É insuportável!"_

"_Está tudo bem... Diga a ela. Se ela está aqui comigo, eu não preciso daquela fotografia. Seria uma forma de dizer a ela como eu me sinto?"_

Novamente a voz de Ai-chan ecoava em sua mente: _"Está tudo bem. Confesse seu amor!" _

- MOEMI!

- Uh? – ela se voltou, sem entender o motivo de ele haver gritado seu nome tão alto.

"_Você deveria dizer que gosta dela de uma vez."_

"_Nós dois juntos, de agora em diante!... Coragem! Coragem!"_

- EU TE AMO!

Um incômodo silêncio pairou entre eles, mesmo em meio a toda a poluição sonora das movimentadas ruas de Tóquio. Moemi fitava o amigo sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido... Seu amigo, Moteuchi-kun. A pessoa que havia lhe dado forças e apoio quando mais precisou, em um momento em que ouvira seu amado dizer que ela não era o seu tipo. Meu Deus, era a ela quem ele amava? A ela?... Tinha enchido tanto a cabeça dele olhando apenas a si mesma, seus próprios problemas. Acreditava que a dor pela rejeição que havia sofrido era maior que a dele, que nem mesmo se importara em retribuir todos aqueles gestos que ele estava tendo para com ela...

Nesse momento, ela se deu conta do quanto ele poderia estar sofrendo ao vê-la se derretendo pelo melhor amigo dele e lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. Como era estúpida... Pobre Youta.

- E-ei... Por que está chorando, Moemi? Me desculpe, eu... E-eu não deveria ter dito isso.

Enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair dos olhos dela, ele a conduziu até um banco e a abraçou. Sentia-se um imbecil por tê-la feito chorar. Antes ele tivesse se calado, antes tivesse guardado seus sentimentos só para ele e Ai-chan. Quando começou a formular uma maneira de cessar a tristeza dela, sentiu seus delicados braços circundando-o em um confortável abraço.

- Obrigada por ter sido um exemplo para mim, Moteuchi-kun!... Obrigada!

E sem poder evitar sentir um misto de tristeza e alegria, ele retribuiu àquele sorriso, que sempre estaria vivo em seu coração e sua memória... Não importava quanto tempo se passasse. Estava feliz por ter podido ser aquele exemplo que ela esperava.

**FIM**


End file.
